probablytimelordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles (Race)
Biography The Wiggles are an Australian children's music group formed in Sydney, New South Wales, in 1991. The current members of the group are Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, and Emma Watkins. The original members were Field, Phillip Wilcher, Murray Cook, Greg Page, and Jeff Fatt. Wilcher left the group after their first album. Page retired in 2006 due to ill health and was replaced by understudy Sam Moran, but returned in 2012, replacing Moran. At the end of 2012, Page, Cook, and Fatt retired, and were replaced by Gillespie, Pryce, and Watkins. Cook and Fatt retained their shareholding in the group and all three continued to have input into its creative and production aspects. Time Lord Rating™ Article 1 - Ability to Regenerate The Wiggles are not seen to have healing abilities, but they are nearly never in dangerous or life-threatening situations for us to find out. The one example we can use is the Wiggles LIVE! Christmas Show, where the Blue Wiggle (Anthony Form) is trapped in the snow for a lengthy period of time, that which a normal human cannot survive. We can only assume that he regenerated in the snow or has an incredibly high resistance to the cold, which is probably to do with an enhanced physical state in itself. The Wiggles gain 3 out of 3 points for Article 1 - Ability to Regenerate. = Article 2 - Multiple Forms/Faces Over Time There are four Wiggles, each with an assigned colour. They each change faces over time (excepting the Blue Wiggle), with the Yellow Wiggle changing the most at four faces (Greg, Sam, Emma) and the Purple and Red Wiggle changing twice (Jeff, Lachy and Murray, Simon respectively). while they claim they are portrayed by different actors, it is likely they are just new bodies. Past bodies also appear in later episodes as cameos. The Wiggles gain 3 out of 3 points for Article 2 - Multiple Forms/Faces Over Time. = Article 3 - Means to Time Travel The Wiggles' primary vehicle, The Big Red Car, has travelled in time before, in the Wiggles Movie, to influence the past decisions of Dorothy the Dinosaur on her birthday. The Big Red Car also changes appearance with each Wiggles generation, as if it has a chameleon circuit. The Wiggles gain 2 out of 2 points for Article 3 - Means to Time Travel. = Article 4 - Alien Tech The Wiggles have various items of advanced technology, mainly within their fleet of vehicles, all of which have simplified controls, often with a single joystick or a few buttons for directions. The Wiggle Plane is also able to fly directly vertically without engine warm up or a horizontal gradient. '''The Wiggles gain 2 out of 2 points for''' Article 4 - Alien Tech. = Article 5 - Extended Lifetime The Wiggles have stayed young for 26 years. Old forms of their past bodies appear as cameos, but Time Lords sometime have an aged appearance when together, as seen in the special Doctor Who episode "Time Crash". The Wiggles gain 1 out of 1 points for ''Article 5 - Extended Lifetime.'' Article 6 - Multiple Companions Over Time The Wiggles have multiple companions in Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, and Captain Feathersword. The Wiggles gain 1 out of 1 points for ''Article 6 - Multiple Companions Over Time.'' Results With that, The Wiggles gain a 12/12 TLR, making the likelihood of them being Time Lords sit at exactly 100%. They are essentially confirmed Time Lords, the only thing stopping this theory is the clash of canons.